


Homecoming

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander was coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on August 1, 2003.

Xander was coming home, and Spike was nearly jittery with anticipation. The young man had been away on business for more than a week, and all of his friends in Sunnydale had missed him. Life wasn't the same without Xander's odd sense of humor and tender love and care.

So, of course, there was going to be a party, with Chinese food and beer and a big banner and lots of hugging and kissing and laughing. Later, when the party was over and the Scoobies had straggled out the door, there would be a more private reunion, leading to something far more fulfilling than just kisses. It would be warm and wonderful.

Spike's senses perked up as Giles' car pulled to a halt outside of Xander's building. Just a few more moments and Xander would be inside, home, where he belonged.

The passenger door opened, and Xander stepped out. He looked tired, his movements unnaturally slow and his shoulders sagging, but his smile was as warm as ever as he saw his friends peering out of his windows. He waved, and they all waved back.

There were just a few more moments until they could touch him again, see his face and not just hear his voice over the phone. Just a few more moments until they were all together, as they were supposed to be. They were a family, a unit, and none of them could be happy until he was home again.

Xander lugged his suitcase up the walk as Giles rushed forward to open the door. Just another moment, and Xander would be where he belonged.

Spike watched as the others pounced on Xander as soon as he entered his apartment. His own fingers twitched to touch the man, to reassure himself that he had returned safely, to welcome him home personally. But it wasn't time. It wasn't his moment.

He closed his eyes and wrapped the feeling of community and acceptance around himself, basking just a little in the glow as the others chattered and laughed together.

It might never be his moment.

"Welcome home," Spike murmured under his breath.

With one last longing look at the jovial party, he pushed himself away from the tree that had hidden him from sight and vanished into the night.


End file.
